Caída de un ángel
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Los demonios son hermosos, pero su interior está podrido; si un ángel observa a un humano o a un demonio, puede desear podrirse como lo están ellos. Y es que un demonio es tan hermoso como lo es un ángel, tal vez más atrayente, tal vez aquellas dos cosas son demasiado para que un ángel se resista a esa tentación. DevilUs x AngelUk


_**Caída de un ángel**_

_Renuncia: _Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya.  
Nota: Feliz día del amor y la amistad :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los demonios no son espeluznantes y repulsivos, como muchos piensan, ellos son hermosos, tan hermosos como lo es un ángel, los ángeles son también un poco distintos de cómo mucha gente piensa, pero sí, son inmensamente bellos, aunque tal vez dependa de la perspectiva y del tipo de ángel, por ejemplo, la última vez que un humano vio un querubín, le causó la más grande repulsión de su vida; un ser, no parecido a un bebé en lo absoluto, son robustos, grandes y fuertes, tienen más de cuatro pies que no tiene forma conocida, igual que sus brazos, que son hábiles con cualquier instrumento, y tienen cinco cabezas de mezclas de animales con la particularidad de cantar los mejores cantos de cada uno de ellos, ¿no sería, el verles cantar, algo hermoso?

Pero hablamos de los ángeles que lo son llanamente, tienen tamaño de gigantes, con la fuerza equivalente, su forma es humanoide, con la diferencia de cuatro alas, inmensas, llevan vestimentas blancas y lisas, sus cabellos son sedosos, sus ojos refulgentes y su piel nívea. Y uno en particular, que toca excelente el arpa y tiene ojos esmeraldas se ha sentido solo y hastiado, él en particular, ha observado a un demonio.

"_Los demonios son hermosos, pero su interior está podrido; si un ángel observa a un humano o a un demonio, puede desear podrirse como lo están ellos." _Es lo que recuerda, pero no se detiene, las alas de ambos se agitan al compás que lo hace la cama en el momento que sobre ésta caen los cuerpos de los dos. Y es que un demonio es tan hermoso como lo es un ángel, tal vez más atrayente, tal vez aquellas dos cosas son demasiado para que un ángel se resista a esa tentación.

Demasiado para no anhelar ser como ellos para disfrutar de uno, aunque eso signifique morir, ambos lo saben, pero están ahí, gustosos de disfrutarse. Ya se conocían, ya se amaban, pero hace mucho no se habían visto, además de que por su antigua condición nunca se habían tocado, pero antaño lo deseaban, Alfred no sabía si eso o su naturaleza, ahora demoniaca, egoísta y que sólo buscaba el placer, era la razón de que le tocara tan vehementemente, el ángel se estremecía con su tacto, mientras su vista se nublaba y sus entrañas se agolpaban reclamando su falta…

_Pero no se arrepentía._

Las respiraciones agitadas, las frentes mojadas, algunos cabellos azabaches y otros aun rubios, pegados en el perfecto rostro le recordaban porque no se arrepentía. Al menor y más rebelde, Alfred, lo deseaba, pero había decidido dejarlo ir cuando se fue, cuando se extravió creyendo que lograría más de esa forma, creyendo que sería un héroe, y para cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible, que nunca sería así, ya se estaba pudriendo, y ya no había marcha atrás. Se había puesto a olvidar cumpliendo sus egoístas deseos de carne, y de todos los que cayeron aquella vez, resultó el peor, el más egoísta.

Pero Arthur ya lo amaba desde hace mucho, y el verle en el mundo bajo sólo le lastimó, al no poder apartar su vista de él. Por eso…, por eso él estaba ahí, tocándole también, al menos todo lo que los estremecimientos le permitieran, el menor había roto sus ropas, mientras le hundía más la rodilla entre las piernas, gimió, era la primera vez que se sentía tan bien.

Iba a morir, lo sabía, sabía también que sería pronto, precisamente eso lo empujó más, porque algunos, teniendo tantos sentimientos agolpados al pecho, entendieron que era mejor caer, disfrutar y morir, era mucho mejor que vivir por la eternidad, por mucho que su ilusión de vivir para siempre fuese, morir era mejor que ese constante dolor, era mejor que resistir la tentación, era mejor que ese agónico sufrimiento… por siempre. Gimió fuerte mientras lo recordaba, se aferró a la espalda del demonio, le dolía, había entrado, Alfred no fue paciente, no esperó a que se acostumbrara, estaba demasiado ansioso, antes había tenido la amabilidad de lubricarle, pero no esperó más, luego de la primera estocada aumentó, tanto el ritmo como la fuerza, mientras el ojiverde sentía que se partía en dos, pero la humedad de la sangre, los gritos y los gemidos sólo aumentaban el libido del otro.

De pronto Alfred susurró algo que venía desde muy al fondo de su ser, algo que nació en él desde hacía mucho, desde que se separó de Arthur para lograr lo que en el momento se consumaba, aunque en el momento no creyó que las consecuencias fueran esas, su ambiciosa ilusión lo cegó. Pero a pesar de lo podrido, había algo que, en los seres como ellos, era como la materia en física, no se creaba o destruía, _sino que existía desde siempre y para siempre, aun si se deformaba_ y transformaba hasta volverse bizarro. Alfred susurró, lamiendo y luego mordiendo la punta de la oreja del otro, con respiración que casi se podría descifrar nerviosa, con voz tersa y tenue:

―_Te amo, Arthur_― el mencionado supo que era verdad, como lo era al caso inverso.

Un beso impetuoso por parte del mayor respondió al ser oscuro, antes que las paredes se resquebrajaran, por si fuera poco, Arthur repitió, después de éste, una y otra vez _"También te amo"_ tan rápido como las oleadas de placer, el dolor y su cansancio le concedían. Aceleraron el ritmo a petición de la avidez de su pasión, más aun cuando escucharon los crujidos y sintieron los trozos del techo ir cayendo, obligándolos a pestañear, se volvieron a besar más desenfrenadamente, sabiendo lo que venía, haciendo el acto más excitante, más triste, más entregado. Se vinieron al mismo tiempo y se aferraron uno al otro, se besaron más amorosamente que nadie lo hubiese hecho en ningún tiempo, sin separarse, nunca más.

"_Los demonios son criaturas hermosas, tanto como un ángel, porque en realidad son lo mismo, pero del lado de la muerte."_ Y un ángel puede desear morir, si se disfruta de uno de ellos, la muerte es un bajo precio, porque la tentación puede ser demasiada. _"Aun llegar a la muerte, si hay amor, lo vale"._

Y en el fin del mundo, en la destrucción de lo retorcido, Arthur y Alfred, ambos ángeles caídos, seres ahora azabache, lo sabían, morirían juntos, por decidir ser demonios, por amarse de esa forma, y decidir, de ahora en adelante, ni en la muerte, no separarse jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Comentarios?


End file.
